


长夜

by bicycledriver



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, 女攻男受 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicycledriver/pseuds/bicycledriver
Summary: 核战背景，底层市民如何用变态以及扭曲的方式与长夜共存变态市民甲×基层小官僚
Relationships: GB - Relationship, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), 第四爱
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	长夜

很早以前，所有人都沉溺在虚荣的狂欢中，一位多年不见的幼儿园同学来店里的时候对着市民甲说：“这个世界不会好了”。当然，那个时候市民甲觉得自己的这个同学在扯淡，又说：“万一情况不好之后，除了日常米面粮油和医疗用品之外，咖啡茶叶很重要。”这人还说了很多市民甲其实也记不清了，但她就记得了茶叶咖啡。

在几个重要港口被来自不同方向的核弹炸平之前，市民甲的店屯了好几个集装箱的进口日用品和茶叶咖啡，也就是靠着茶叶咖啡，她在被炸得满目疮痍的国土上过得还行。

都成这样了，电视上还在高喊着带有民族主义色彩的政治神话，市民甲又记起自己似乎还劝过那个幼儿园同学，当时对方说“现在看来四舍五入一下，上一批天王星在摩羯/水瓶座的人可能是白干了，我们这代虽然这相位一样可惜到头还是指望不上”

看着悲愤至极的幼儿园同学，市民甲笑了笑说：“但凡知道做人，知道自己做选择，并为自己的选择负责，这片土地上不至于每代都遭大难。这其实是群体的选择，不是少数人可以救得活的。民族命运罢了，不如乘现在还有鲍鱼吃多吃几个。”

“可是凭什么，百姓造了什么孽？千百年来不断的被相似的一波人嚯嚯？”

“也许我们会像曾经消失或者融化掉的文明一样，成为历史，或者是历史的遗漏掉的存在。今年鲍鱼增产，这袋干鲍送你了，回家好好吃。”市民甲说着就给了一袋鲍鱼。

市民甲如今也只能感叹自己一语成谶，自己的文明确实正在走向消失的路上。就在上个月又是几颗核弹炸平了经济中心，不过有一点很好，自己的文明从来不在意个体，所以人们其实并没有很伤心，还是愤怒的人比较多，愤怒的人一多自己就有生意做。市民甲有时候会嘲笑人们不知道在集体之前其实是无数的个体，同时又会嘲笑自己境界没有大部分人“高尚”，这些高尚的人们抛弃了自我在高昂的情绪中融入集体。

陷入迷思的市民甲被一阵枪声打断了，她偷偷往窗外看去，似乎是反对组织在追捕什么人。嘭的一声，似乎有什么东西落在自己店的楼顶。约莫半小时以后，街上的反对组织似乎没有抓到人，搜了半天见没什么成果就回去了。市民甲这才拿着手电筒端着店里的厨房用喷火枪往楼上走。看着了看表又看了看灰色的天，市民甲十分怀念战前的夕阳，在搜寻了一翻之后，她在废弃柜子里发现了一位窒息昏迷的男人，她在电视上见过这个人，是市里的治安委员会的一个小官。

市民甲拿走了那人的配枪和证件，她藏了那枪，又把证件通讯设备扔进高温炉里烧了，最后才把人安顿在了楼板下自己挖的掩体里。自己的同学不太喜欢这种又官僚又清高的人，明摆着只对普通人作威作福，但又跪舔体系规则，不少人觉得他们精神分裂。可市民甲倒是觉得这种人蛮妙的，虽然平时接触的时候很欠打，不过操起来怕是又刺激又诱人。她甚至认为这种对普通人作威作福又对官僚体系低头的人，本质上是欠操的受虐狂，‘被人操到脑子里只有被操’似乎是这类人最好的归宿。

她把那人大字型的捆绑在掩体的床上，用他的领带蒙住他的眼睛，又往那人嘴巴上贴了张胶带，就上楼准备晚饭了。中途治安队来敲过一次门，出示了证件和照片问她有没有看见他们落单了的领导。市民甲依然说着自己什么都不知道，又递了几根烟打点治安队。

吃完晚饭，市民甲早早的关了店，就下到掩体里盯着捡来的男子。她还翻出了自己珍藏多年的电动假屌，电充满了以后那人还是没有醒。迫不及待的市民甲，摸着他的菊口，来回进出开始为他扩张，那人在昏迷中发出了尖细又轻的“哼哼”声。估摸着差不多了，她把整一个根都没入了那人体内。那人开始挣扎，似乎是醒了。市民甲捆绑技术还挺好，那人的挣扎只不过是微小的起伏，床连结构碰撞的声响都没发出。

“你看你都硬了，明明很享受，就不要不承认了”说着就把他体内的设备调到最大档。

市民甲坐在一边，欣赏着床上人无声的挣扎，抚摸着他细滑的皮肤和纤细的四肢，靠在他的胸上看绘本。约莫过了十几分钟，那人的前端射出一串白浊，弄脏了市民甲的纯棉床单。床上人似乎感受到了空气里的寒冷，他听到她说：“你要是不会射就好了，不过你在我这儿也用不到前面。”

言语之间，身下的剧痛传来，由于被反抗组织追杀加上被操，长时间体力不支的他依旧无法喊叫，也无法挣扎。市民甲的动作很快，切下来的组织同样被扔进了高温炉化为灰烬。床上那人并没有任何的机会同自己的分身告别，在还没完成缝合之前他就又陷入了昏迷。

就连在恢复期间，市民甲也没有停止使用他，他一直被各种各样器具操。这位小官僚一度对那天的记忆产生模糊，他不记得他是如何被反对派盯上的，他甚至不记得是多久以后市民甲才让他看清到底是谁在操他。

他为了出人头地成为了机器的一部分，他只知道他如果不加入那就低人一等，只能被‘看不起’。他未曾想过自己有一天会落入底层市民手中，每天晚上被她使用，事后她还会趴在自己胸前看上个世纪外国印刷的彼得兔图画册。

“这些都是外国势力的不怀好意，和文化上的打压”又一次被使用后，他屁股后面还塞着跳蛋，他用仅有的力气这么说。

市民甲脸上没有表情，又翻到了新的一页，上面画着兔子一家坐在桌前，桌上摆着茶，她说：“没有人打压我们的文化，是我们自己在打压我们自己”说着她捏着他残余的尿道口，亲了亲他的脖子又说“嗯，还是国货好用”。

天不会再亮了，但是市民甲在长夜中用黑暗的一部分给自己做了玩具。


End file.
